User talk:Blue Ninjakoopa
BNK! Somethins wrong with the Speedy Delete template!(I made it) Can u fix it? Masterman What's the matter? There's no box. Masterman What's the matter? Yeah It did scare me. And can you explain to me the various levels of rights? Like, out of sysops, bureacrats, admins, (and please tell me the others) where are admins? [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] Sorry for giving you a header, Masterman, but nobody steals my talk section. Anyways, thank BNK. So where do admins fit into there? Let me try to remember. Burocraps - Are basically rulers. Control pages and users. Sysops - Are the same, without the user powers. was that all? -goes to check my talk page again- [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] Let me rephrase that. What exactly can admins do? Protect and delete pages without the power-giving and user-blocking? And can sysops ban anybody? So it looks like: #Bureacrats #Sysops #Admins in order of powers? [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 01:34, 2 November 2008 (UTC) LOL. Sorry, I just had to steal that image. it was too sexy for its .gif [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 02:33, 2 November 2008 (UTC) So syops can only ban regular users? Beruacrats can ban everybody? Admins can ban nobody. Kay. Need to suck up to SK to get Sysop (sigh-SAWP) status. ;DD Oh, and next time that bitch fyrenwater, if she looks absoluetly stunned to see you as a bureacrat, justbe like, "(Ike voice) You'll get no sympathy from me.. BITCH." LOL. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 01:40, 2 November 2008 (UTC) LOL. Let me change that. That koopa is too sexy for his shell. OMG. EXAMPLE1!!1!! [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 02:46, 2 November 2008 (UTC) All but me. I strive for all the Gold Skulltulas and Pieces of a Heart. And I wonder if we should put word bubbles on here.. By the way, SK mentioned that I'm actually a sysop. I see on my interface the ability to edit all pages, protect pages, and the ability to block all users (the link has appeared on everybody's page, even yours. I guess if I tried to block you it would say "Uh, no." but still. It's cool.) This is all I should have, right? -turns into snarling bitch like Flamers'n'Piss Fyre'n'Water- [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 03:01, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry for leaving for so long. I was making an image to upload; give me a sec to actually upload it. and -grabs master sword and runs it into fyre'n'bitchwater- [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 03:23, 2 November 2008 (UTC) I suppose I can let you use that image without penalty of death.. You do have the phire. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 03:34, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Hmm. I was just thinking about starting my own wikia.. Too bad there's already a Twilight wikia, a Harry Potter wikia, and a Pirates of the Caribbean wikia. :O What about a string/orchestra music wikia? maybeh. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 03:37, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ;D I did it. I submitted my request. A Gone With the Wind Wiki. ;DDDDDDD I'm so exicted. I doubt you've read it (not because you're stupid, because the novel is 1,037 pages, and the movie is 4 hours (it was shown with an itermission when it first was released in theaters)). But if I am successful in making it, will you possibly join? [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 03:50, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Mah boi! What is it then? Masterman What's the matter? OH! ur BNK with the squrtle pic Masterman What's the matter? My thanksgiving sig. Masterman What's the matter? My christmas sigs gonna be funny. Masterman What's the matter? How can a sig be epic? Masterman What's the matter? :Believe me, it can.[[User:Smorekingxg456|'Smoreking']] [[User talk:Smorekingxg456|'NOV. 10th BABY!']] 01:37, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Thnx. It's off Wolf. He's my best Char. I am PWNAGE with him. Vigeeta What did the scouter say about Masterman's pwnage level? It's 19000! 19000? Masterman What's the matter? who's ur best? is it ROB? Masterman What's the matter? Rong Umm, is it next to the options that say edit, history, etc.?[[User:Smorekingxg456|'Smoreking']] [[User talk:Smorekingxg456|'NOV. 10th BABY!']] 01:33, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Hmmm, strange.[[User:Smorekingxg456|'Smoreking']] [[User talk:Smorekingxg456|'NOV. 10th BABY!']] 01:34, 2 November 2008 (UTC) You are now a sysop and BoC(bureaucrat), so it might work now.[[User:Smorekingxg456|'Smoreking']] [[User talk:Smorekingxg456|'NOV. 10th BABY!']] 01:36, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Cake! THAT'S TEN CAKES![[User:Smorekingxg456|'Smoreking']] [[User talk:Smorekingxg456|'NOV. 10th BABY!']] 01:45, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Hey BNK, it's X. i'm trying to make a wiki entirely for conversation and i want to know if you would like to help out and be a bureaucrat on it along with (if they accept) JtM, Oxico, SK, GXD, MG, Shade, and Masterman. you're welcome!Xtrme Talk 2 X 20:31, 2 November 2008 (UTC) i hasn't registered it yet. Xtrme Talk 2 X 21:11, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Long time no see Hey BNK! haven't head from u in a while. Hows it goin'? Cheezperson {talk} ' 21:15, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Good, good. Your smash wiki talk page thing expires tomorrow! That's exciting. Plus, I'm FINALLY getting e-mail (the sky opens up and angelic voices begin singing), so I'll be open for that soon too. So yeah, things are good for me. 'Cheezperson' {talk} ' 22:47, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :No, unfortunately your ban lasts a couple more days. The protection on your talk page expires tomorrow. Oh, speaking of blocks, SK had the nerve to block me! Of course, I was gone, so I blocked myself (check the block log)! It was different than I thought it would be. Cheezperson {talk} ' 22:52, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :10 seconds wasn't going to kill you...I was bored. 'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 22:54, 2 November 2008 (UTC) ::No, it was funny! I got back from church, and went here to the block log, and saw that I was blocked! I chuckled for a bit, and then, as I said, blocked myself just to see what it was like. 'Cheezperson' {talk} ' 22:55, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Ganon:Noooo! Captain Falcon:Yesh! Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456|''' Nov. 10th',]] 22:57, 2 November 2008 (UTC) By the way, the image in the top right corner, what do you think it should be? 'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 22:58, 2 November 2008 (UTC) :You mean the Kooper shell? I like it! 'Cheezperson' {talk} ' 22:59, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Top left, sorry. Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456|''' Nov. 10th',]] 23:01, 2 November 2008 (UTC) I will now spam your page with PokePorn. Mah vote is for mah boi. 'Cheezperson' {talk} ' 23:07, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Lol. I know. Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456|''' Nov. 10th',]] 23:20, 2 November 2008 (UTC) U still on? Masterman What's the matter? Let's talk here So we don't get in FyreNWater trouble at smashwiki. 'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 00:52, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah...agreed... 'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 01:04, 8 November 2008 (UTC) lkesho;rhldksarl's dsgfjha;dfuhhfpiuhdsauibdsapgciapsjgdfipbuapjvisabhdifpuaghpfdiugspfiuasgfpiawugdpfiaugsd. That is a hidden message. Decipher it to see what it means. 'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 16:59, 8 November 2008 (UTC) [ Phail You did not decipher my message. SHAME! Just kidding, it's unsolvable. 'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 00:27, 9 November 2008 (UTC) I finnaly learned how to upload images!!!!!!!111111!!!!!! Masterman What's the matter? 00:29, 9 November 2008 (UTC) U There? Masterman What's the matter? 00:33, 9 November 2008 (UTC) WOOT! dont steal my smiley... Masterman What's the matter? 00:42, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Masterman What's the matter? 00:53, 9 November 2008 (UTC) LOLz. Masterman What's the matter? 01:30, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Let's start another wiki! Just for the hell of it! 'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 01:37, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Lol, I already have two of my own. xD [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] BNK, Mah Boi! Mah Awesome Boi! Check this wiki out, me and MM did a little bit to it. Notice the top? 03:14, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah. 03:22, 27 November 2008 (UTC) I changed ur sig!!! 03:25, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Eh, it was fun, and you can upload those koopa pictures if you want. 03:28, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Whatever. 03:30, 27 November 2008 (UTC) This: IT links to your page. You can do whatever you want with it. 03:37, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Hows this for a sig? Blue Ninjakoopa 03:43, 27 November 2008 (UTC) HOLY SHIT THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID WHEN YOU LOOK AT IT SIDEWAYS! 03:43, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Idea for a wiki MARIO PARTY WIKI! YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO REQUEST IT THOUGH, SINCE I REQUESTED THIS ONE. IT WOULD BE SPECIFICALLY ABOUT THE MARIO PARTY GAMES(WHICH I'M ASSUMING YOU HAVE PLAYED)! SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? 14:57, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Lol I Requested it. 15:34, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Apology I'm sorry about everything that happens on SmashWiki. I know things are troubled, and if you want me to just shut up and go away, please just tell me. I don't want to be a disturbance any longer. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] Well, as you haven't uploaded any pictures of yourself, unlike the smasher, I was hard-put (that sounds wrong). And it was two years. D; I can thank the image slideshow widget for introducing me to him. Though, of course, we've never spoken. And I was assuming it was you that changed my "You rock" to "You don't rock" unless some vandal did it. Either way, I posted "You rock" and that was what I meant to post. Glad to see you're online, [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] :O rly? Well, you never were going to put it there anyway, making me feel left-the fuck-out. ಠ_ಠ And I wish I could post a pic of myself, but I'm sure you wouldn't want to see that. I'm African American if I haven't told you (and yesh, I love chicken and kool-aid). ಠ_ಠ I'm playing Brawl nao but we can still talk. :: 20:35, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::I was never going to put what there? And yeah, I probably wouldn't have a crush on you, (you don't '''want' me to, do you?) but I have an uncanny ability to like straight boys. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 20:38, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::Cuz I'm black? xD lol I'm alright with anyone having a crush on me, but I only date girls. ಠ_ಠ ::: :::Well, you just said it yourself. And yes, I accept that. That is how it generally goes. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 20:43, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :ಠ_ಠ You're pissing me off. I don't even understand you anymoar. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 20:44, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Maybe this will make you feel better? mwahahah. http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/ssb/images/c/c0/Jarcncinn.jpg [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 20:47, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :Wut da phuck is dat? ಠ_ಠ Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 20:48, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::The smasher. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 20:51, 28 November 2008 (UTC) http://i20.photobucket.com/albums/b203/Rex1986/O_RLY.jpg :Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 20:53, 28 November 2008 (UTC) http://netninja.com/images/lj/ya_rly.jpg :[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 20:55, 28 November 2008 (UTC) You phail. Image hosting sites only. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 20:57, 28 November 2008 (UTC) http://i426.photobucket.com/albums/pp347/fortassetu/Icons/e99b3c86.jpg :[[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] :How long did it take you to find that crappy image? Anyways, remove yourself from my affiliations list on Smash Wiki. randall lol We're done here. Kthxbai Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 21:07, 28 November 2008 (UTC) http://i276.photobucket.com/albums/kk16/biibaby123/images-26.jpg :D; I saw what you said about randall, though. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 21:12, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :UR IMAGES NEED TO BE MOAR BIGGER!!1!!!1 lol I'm not emo, but you seem to be acting like one rite nao. Srsly, remove yourself. Don't make me bring teh face! Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 21:14, 28 November 2008 (UTC) "...evil forces of a homosexual cyberbully named randall..." "Does that mean you're a lesbian?" "Now go give your little laptop back to your boyfriend, randall..." "a user who named himself Ike because he's an obsessive nerd wants to fuck randall in the ass." [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] :What point are you trying to make? -gets all nervous- If you like Randall then I hate you indefinitely. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 21:23, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::That wasn't just Randall you were talking about. It was also Ike6481 and FyreNWater. And no, I am not saying I like Randall. But I don't dislike Randall, because I don't know him. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] :Are you too fucking stupid to realize how long ago that was? I don't have anything against homos nao. And for the love of god, stop fucking stalking me. -looks out window and locks front door- Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 21:29, 28 November 2008 (UTC) All I'm trying to say is it hurts me when my supposed "pro-gay" friend uses homosexuality as a petty insult. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 21:36, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :RE-FUCKING-PEAT: THAT WAS A LONG FUCKING TIME AGO!!!1! STFU about it because you're making me feel like an ass. You're the one going around Smash Wiki telling everyone that "they rock" and I'm mad because I've been your friend longer than they have AND I GOT NOTHING! LOL WTF!!!? Am I missing something? I'm not gay Baltro, so when I tell another male that I love them, I have to clear it with "no homo" or they'll think I'M GHEY! AND I'M NOT!!! FUCK! Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 21:40, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::This is exactly why you get banned in the first place. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 21:59, 28 November 2008 (UTC) ::And? Are you going to remove yourself yet? You hate me and I hate you so there's no point of you being on teh list. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 22:01, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :::I do not hate you. You may hate me, or you might not. I, however, don't hate people for no absolute reason. I know it's not every straight male's dream to have a gay guy friend, but I thought you'd be okay with it. I clearly thought wrong. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 22:06, 28 November 2008 (UTC) :I've been ok with it, you just don't want me to be ok with it. =/ Anyway, whatever. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 22:07, 28 November 2008 (UTC)